The present invention relates to a battery cell with two battery cell terminals which are contactable from inside and/or outside the battery cell, and an electrochemical part configured, for example, as a jelly roll, which comprises a plurality of electrodes and at least one separator. Upon the achievement of a predefined temperature, the at least one separator is at least partially impermeable to ions which can be generated in the electrochemical part. The present invention also relates to a rapid discharge method for a battery cell of this type. The invention also relates to a battery system with a battery having at least one such battery cell.
It is known that, in the event of a defect or in response to excessive loading, a battery cell can exhibit critical or hazardous behavior. Such behavior can include thermal runaway in the battery cell, initiated by an exothermic reaction in the interior of the battery cell, degassing of the battery cell, the occurrence of fire in the battery cell and/or even the explosion of the battery cell. A battery cell configured as an electrochemical energy store comprises an electrochemical part which is configured, for example, in the form of a jelly roll.